


When I meet you, I become a Puppy

by butterflyace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, puppies dongchan, puppy space, soft soft soft, this is my first story so idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyace/pseuds/butterflyace
Summary: All the members come home from a tough dance practice for their new comeback, usually when Donghun & Yuchan feel stressed they slip into Puppy space, how will the members take care of them?
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	When I meet you, I become a Puppy

All 5 of the boys came home from the dance studio where they were preparing for their new comeback, they all went into the living room to sit down & watch tv, Yuchan & Donghun were the most stressed out of the five of them & when Donghun & Yuchan are stressed they tend to slip into puppyspace. Donghun immediately sits in Junhee’s lap pawing at him to give him head pats, making a little whimpering sound like a dog would do, Junhee realises Hun is slipping & carries him into their room to change Hun into comfy clothes, puppy ears, a collar & a tail. 

Yuchan on the other hand can’t seem to slip into his puppyspace because he’s way to stressed, he walks over to Sehyoon & gently taps the elder on the shoulder, “Sehni, I-i can’t get into puppyspace, i wanna so bad but i can’t” Yuchan cries, Sehyoon pets the boy’s hair & tries to slowly eases the boy into his space. Sehyoon gives Yuchan kisses & tummy rubs, & he can notice his puppy slipping cus he isn’t saying anything, so Sehyoon asks Byeongkwan to get the puppy onesie that Yuchan loves to wear, Yuchan eyes lit up when he sees Kwan holding his onesie, he jumps up & puts it on. 

Junhee is carrying puppyhun & brings him on the couch to cuddle, when Donghun is in his space, he just likes attention, especially head pats, while Yuchan is a hyper one, loves playing with his toys & annoying his brother & his owners. 

Yuchan brings a toy over to Sehni & wags his imaginary tail,, it’s a sign that he wants to play fetch, so Sehni takes puppychan to the backyard, it’s small but big enough for games of any kind. Sehni plays fetch with Chan for around 10 minutes, while Junhee & Donghun are just cuddling, Junhee decides to give his puppy belly rubs & blows raspberries, which causes Hun to laugh & tries to push Jun’s head off of his tummy, now Donghun is a bit too excited so he tackles Junhee & gives him kisses & playbites him. 

Sehni returns with a very worn out Yuchan, so Bk sets the water bowl down so Yuchan can drink, while drinking he notices Donghun playing with Jun & he wants to, so he crawls his way to the couch & attacks Jun’s hand & jumps on top of Hun, Hun giggles, Junhee picks them up & lets them play together, so that’s what the two puppies do, while the other members get dinner ready. 

As soon as dinner is finished they noticed Hun & Yuchan sleeping on the floor, paws wrapped around each other, Yuchan wakes up to the scent of his favourite ramen & scurries to the kitchen table, he & Donghun like being fed, so Byeongkwan just feeds Yuchan his ramen until Donghun wakes up, which takes a while.   
Jun taps Donghun’s butt & tell him dinner is ready, but puppy is still sleepy, so Jun brings the ramen to puphun & slowly feeds him.

As soon as everyone finishes their dinner, they go & watch a movie, while Junhee gets Donghun ready for bed, “goodnight my lil pup, i love you so much” Jun says kissing Hun on the head & gives him some goodnight cuddles & special head rubs that help him sleep. 

The movie finishes & everyone gets ready for bed, Yuchan is still kind of energized & wants to play, but Sehni insisted his puppy needs some sleep, so he decides to put warm milk in the microwave & feeds it to Yuchan while stroking his hair & singing him a lullaby, this works almost every night when he’s in pupspace, finally Yuchan dozes off to sleep & Sehni just cuddles him until daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> hihiii i hope you enjoyed this story, as it was my first EVER post on here,,,i'm thinking about maybe turning this story into a nsfw one,,what do you think??


End file.
